Niebieska wstążka
by Yamna
Summary: Siódmy tom został zignorowany. Femmeslash Cho/Hermiona.


Wokół krąży cisza, gęsta i ciężka tak, że gliniany kolos chwieje się, resztkami sił walcząc o to, żeby nie upaść. Długie, szczupłe nogi z trudem utrzymują przeciążony nadmiarem myśli umysł i silne, bijące szybko serce. Wszyscy czekają, aż Hermiona Granger przemówi – powie, gdzie mają pójść, co zrobić, jak przeżyć. Sądzą, że jest niezniszczalna, ale ja wiem, że niewiele brakuje by odpowiedzialność przytłoczyła ją, sprowadziła do poziomu i rozbiła na małe fragmenciki. Każdy z nich pełen wiedzy niedostępnej dla przeciętnego człowieka, bez niej umarłej i bezużytecznej.

Nigdy jej nie lubiłam, chociaż to drobne niedopowiedzenie. Zaniedbana, typowa kujonica, która nawet nie była w Ravenclawie. Wyprzedzała wszystkich we wszystkim. Ja byłam gwiazdą Hogwartu, ale to o niej mówiło się „najinteligentniejsza czarownica stulecia". Nie wierzyłam, śmiałam się wraz z dziewczynami w naszym brązowo-niebieskim pokoju wspólnym, udowadniając tylko, że mają rację i że nie mogę się z nią równać.

Okręcam końcówkę włosów wokół palca i obserwuję przebieg spotkania Zakonu Feniksa. Hermiona już jakiś czas temu zaczęła mówić i mówić, ledwo przerywając na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Harry trzyma wspartą na rękach głowę, unikając wzroku wszystkich. Po klęsce z Mariettą i Gwardią Dumbledore'a nie sądziłam, że pozwolą mi dołączyć. To właśnie Granger przyszła do mnie i powiedziała, że potrzebują osób do pracy badawczej. Dała mi wtedy książkę na temat tarcz i przeciwzaklęć stosowanych w obronie przed czarną magią. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie byłam im potrzebna, a ona najzwyczajniej w świecie oferowała mi ratunek po śmierci rodziców.

Pokój jest ciemny, pełny starych rupieci, a krzesła poustawiane są nieregularnie. Mimo tego i tak wszyscy zachowują się jakby Hermiona była w centrum. Na jej poszarzałej, zdawałoby się zakurzonej twarzy, widnieje lekki rumieniec podniecenia, kiedy tłumaczy im użycie eksperymentalnej techniki niszczenia Horkruksów. Mimo wszystko jej rumieniec jest za słaby, żeby wierzyć w to, że jest zdrowa; a kiedy znowu próbuje zaczerpnąć powietrza, zaczyna przeraźliwie kaszleć. Zastanawiam się, czy jestem jedyną osobą, która widzi, że ta wojna ją zabija. Jak starsi ludzie, ich profesorowie i byli aurorzy, mogą pozwolić, żeby dwudziestodwuletnia czarownica samodzielnie decydowała o przyszłości magicznego świata? W tym wszystkim jest jednak jakaś zatrważająca logika. Zdaje się, że tylko Hermiona posiada pełnie informacji, jak na przykład o tym, czym tak naprawdę są Horkruksy. Reszta osób wie tylko, że trzeba je zniszczyć za wszelką cenę.

Poprawiam nerwowym gestem kołnierz czarnej koszuli. Wdałam się w mój romans z czernią w momencie śmierci matki. Ojciec zabity został wcześniej przez śmierciożerów na rogu Miłej i Pokątnej. Wtedy nie miałam czasu na żałobę, ktoś musiał podtrzymywać na duchu matkę i zarabiać na chleb, kiedy ona nie mogła. To był główny powód, dla którego nie wróciłam do Hogwartu. Po jej samobójstwie nic nie mogło mnie powstrzymać przed wyskoczeniem na środek ulicy i rzucaniem _Avadą_ w każdego lepszego sługusa Voldemorta. Oprócz Hermiony Granger, która pojawiła się niczym cień, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy tego potrzebowałam.

Zebranie zmierza do końca. W ustach czuję gorzki smak osobistej porażki, który toczy się na moim języku. Oni wszyscy to wiedzą, głębokie pokłady intuicji podpowiadają im, że tu nie pasuję. Jestem Cho Chang, stworzona do tego by być podziwianą, a nie żeby bawić się w wojnę. Gdyby mogli mnie zobaczyć wtedy, dwa miesiące temu z przetłuszczonymi włosami, ubraną w stare dresy, niezmieniane przez tygodnie... Ale dziś – moja czerń jest inna niż ich, bardziej elegancka i wytworna. Zastanawiają się, co tu robię; ja też się zastanawiam. Hermiona zmęczonym gestem odgarnia krótkie, brązowe kosmyki z policzków.

Dom, w którym mieszkamy jest starą kamienicą, której byli lokatorzy rozpłynęli się w zaklęciach śmierciożerców. Po korytarzach krążą niewidzialne zjawy i przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że ktoś z Zakonu poczeka chwileczkę, żebym nie musiała iść sama. Ale oni wychodzą, mijając mnie wzrokiem jakbym była przezroczysta. Harry teleportuje się wprost z wnętrza pokoju, co zresztą może zrobić tylko on jako strażnik tajemnicy. Śmierć Harry'ego i tak oznacza koniec nas wszystkich.

Czekam jeszcze chwilę, a potem idę w kierunku zakurzonego okna. Odsuwam do końca starą zasłonę, szukając światła, ale pogorzelisko w ogrodzie sprawia, że natychmiast tracę ochotę na podziwianie widoków. Dochodzi mnie oddech spalonego drewna i wyczuwalne, lecz przytłumione wspomnienie nieprzyjaznej magii. Wzdrygam się na myśl o powrocie do swojego pokoju, samotność wyciąga do mnie ramiona, a ja niewdzięcznie nie chcę się w nią wtulić. Ale chcąc nie chcąc, muszę wrócić do pracy. Tylko po to, żeby stwarzać pozory.

Widok jaki zastaję na korytarzu wprawia mnie w osłupienie. Koło drzwi wejściowych stoi Hermiona z Ritą Skeeter. Czyżby kolejna osoba, którą postanowiła litościwie ratować? Rozmawiają o czymś cicho. Rita wydaję się być oburzona, czymś o czym Hermiona mówi z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Dziennikarka kiwa przecząco głową, ale pióro zawzięcie notuje na kartce, która unosi się w powietrzu. Nie słyszę ich, chociaż nie stoją daleko i uświadamiam sobie, że odgranicza mnie bariera. Hermiona chwilowo przerywa dialog, patrząc na mnie i kiwa głową, a potem znów zatapia się w dyskusji, która tak naprawdę jest monologiem.

Wieczorem dostaję sowę, która przynosi mi nowe wydanie Marszu Wojennego. Ogromny nagłówek krzyczy: „Chłopiec, który uznawany był przez wielu za nadzieję czarodziejskiego świata, nas nie zbawi. Musimy zbawić się sami!". Na chwilę oczy zachodzą mi mgłą, a ręce zaczynają dygotać niekontrolowanie. Potem jednak uspakajam się nieco tylko po to, żeby zerknąć na pierwszy akapit.

„Sprawdzone źródło donosi, że nie mamy prawa oczekiwać ratunku od Harry'ego Pottera, który widząc stagnację społeczeństwa czarodziejów, stracił motywację do dalszej walki. Jedna osoba nie zbawi całego świata – twierdzi anonimowy informator, a potem dodaje: – Harry Potter oszalał, chcesz, zobacz sama. Musimy zacząć walczyć sami o siebie…"

Przestaję czytać, mając wrażenie, że wylądowałam w niewłaściwym świecie. Myślę o tym, co dziś widziałam. Harry nie wyglądał na kogoś kto mógłby pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, z drugiej strony ktoś na pewno by mi powiedział, gdyby tak było. „RS" nie wydaje się być zbyt dobrym źródłem informacji, nawet kilka godzin po tym jak rozmawiała z Hermioną, czyż nie? Mętlik w głowie nie chce ułożyć się w jasną całość. Biorę mocne wdechy, próbując znaleźć jakąś stałą w tym całym galimatiasie. Zaczyna mnie boleć głowa.

Mam zamiar położyć się spać, kiedy słyszę delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Na moje „proszę", do pokoju wsuwa się Hermiona. Krótkie włosy okręcają się wokół jej głowy falą loków, mruży oczy, żeby dostrzec mnie w ciemnym pokoju, a potem poddaje się i rzuca _lumos_, które rozświetla mrok. Ma na sobie wypłowiałą szatę czarodziejską, a w zaciśniętej dłoni trzyma niebieską wstążkę. Uśmiecha się smutnym i zmęczonym uśmiechem.

Siadam na moim małym jednoosobowym łóżku w za dużym i za pustym pokoju, który skąpo wypełniają poustawiane na podłodze książki i prymitywny stojak na ubrania.

- Mogę? – pyta prawie szeptem, jakby wstydząc się tego, że narusza moje prywatne terytorium, które posiadam tylko dzięki jej łasce.

- Jasne – mówię trochę głośniej i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak to nie pasuje. Poklepuję miejsce na łóżku koło siebie, wiedząc, że jednocześnie jest to zbyt intymne oraz, że nie ma innego, w którym mogłaby usiąść.

- Właściwie to mam coś dla ciebie. – Podaje mi wstążkę i siada, najdalej ode mnie jak się tylko da. Przeciągam między palcami typowo krukońską tasiemkę. I patrzę na nią pytająco. – Nie masz jak związać włosów.

Brzmi jakby to naprawdę miało jakieś znaczenie. Zapada między nami krępująca cisza, a jednak wydaje mi się, że Hermiona nie chce odejść. Dziwna myśl, że może jestem tym czego ona naprawdę potrzebuje, przychodzi i znika, kiedy patrzę na ładną krzywiznę jej ust, okrągły i nieco zadarty nosek, ciemnobrązowe oczy. W kącikach ust ma drobne zmarszczki od prawie nigdy nie zdejmowanego, rozumiejącego uśmiechu. Ciepło obejmuje powoli moje zmarznięte od wojny ciało.

Hermiona śmieje się cicho, a potem pochyla do mnie i muska moje usta. Jej wargi są delikatne, a nacisk trwa żałośnie krótko. To jednak wystarczy, żebym poczuła znajomy cierpki smak drożdżkownika. Moje źrenice rozszerzają się w panice i rozumiem dlaczego jej zdrowie jest aż tak słabe. "Hermiona Granger nie przeżyje tej wojny". Myśl jest jasna i prosta, lecz nie moja. Raz w życiu piłam eliksir wywołujący wizję - na piątym roku przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym. Wtedy też wiedziałam, że ktoś zginie i nigdy nie wybaczyłam sobie, że Go nie ostrzegłam. Drożdżownik ma tylko chwilowo złagodzić działanie przerażającej ilości piołunu, zawartej w miksturze. Czuję własne łzy na policzkach i próbuję znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, w fali przerażenia, które mnie opanowuje. Ona jednak bardzo delikatnie bierze mnie w ramiona. Opieram głowę na jej piersi, zastanawiając się jak mogłam pomyśleć, że nie zna konsekwencji przyjmowania Eliksiru Widzenia. W końcu ona wie wszystko i za tę chęć wiedzy przyjdzie jej zapłacić życiem.

Podnosi delikatnie mój podbródek tak, że patrzę jej teraz w oczy i ociera moje łzy wierzchem dłoni. Potem znowu łączy nasze usta w pocałunku. Niepewnie rozchylam wargi, starając się o niczym nie myśleć, bo gdybym to zrobiła, uciekłabym z krzykiem. Jednak nie chcę uciekać, nie kiedy czuję czyjeś ciało przy moim ciele.

_Widzę nas jutro, a może pojutrze, albo jeszcze kiedyś indziej. Siedzę w pokoju na dole, na moim krześle jak zawsze samotna i niewidzialna. Mam na sobie krótką, czarną spódniczkę i moją ukochaną żałobną koszulę, długie lśniące włosy związane są niebieską wstążką. Hermiona stoi jak zawsze w centrum, i mówi, dopóki nie zaczyna jej brakować oddechu. A kiedy przerywa patrzy na mnie tym swoim ciepłym, rozumiejącym wzrokiem._

Roztapiam się w pocałunku, chcąc zapomnieć o tym, co będzie.


End file.
